Want to be Together
by IKSR
Summary: [edited] A oneshot about Felix and Jenna. Please R&R!


**This story has been edited by Judgment Flame. **

Please review after you read this. Thank you.

* * *

There is a boy and a girl sitting near the river. The girl has her head on the boy's shoulder. In both of their minds, there are flashbacks about the incident that happened before now...

* * *

-Flashback- 

"_NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I MEAN, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Isaac._

"_I… agree with Isaac…" Mia said softly, "I understand how much you guys love each other, but you're… you're…"_

"_We also know that we shouldn't be doing this, but… we can't help it… " Felix gave a weak smile._

"_We're… so sorry. We just… just… " tears started to come out of Jenna's eyes. _

"_YOU'RE AN IDIOT. What would people think?" shouted Garet._

"_LOOK, I DON'T CARE WHAT PEOPLE THINK! WE'LL JUST MOVE TO A FARAWAY PLACE SO WE WON'T EMBARRASS YOU GUYS, OKAY?" Felix couldn't control his anger any longer. He understood that his friends were worried about him, but he wanted to make his own decision. _

"_Felix… I think we should listen to them." sniffed Jenna. _

"_What? Jenna, if we listen to them, the both of us won't be happy." whispered Felix. He turned to the others, "We both know that it's wrong to try to hide it. We did try, but… it didn't work. What does all the trying to hide our feelings cause? Pain." _

_Everyone looked down after Felix finished talking. _

"_We… didn't mean anything like that. You're not embarrassing us. We just think you shouldn't be doing this." Piers looked at the siblings. Isaac put a hand on his forehead and sighed, "…Okay, why don't you guys think about this before you decided anything?"_

-End Flashback-

* * *

The girl opened her eyes, "Are we doing the right thing, Felix?" 

"I don't care. I just want to be here with you by my side, Jenna." Felix replied softly.

-Flashback-

"_How… just how they end up falling in love?" asked Isaac. _

"_Isaac… calm down." Mia put her hand on his shoulder, "We know you're worried and… we are too, but love just can't be explained."_

"_Guys, I've been thinking about this for a while," Sheba said to everyone, "Why don't we just let them make their own choice? They should understand that they can't get married and… I don't think they would do such a thing." _

"_I'm with Sheba. Besides, how can we just separate them? They love each other so much and we're their friends. We should stick by them and supported them." agreed Ivan._

_They all looked at each other; they knew that Sheba and Ivan were right. Felix and Jenna should be allowed to make their own decisions. They will and should always support Felix and Jenna no matter what. _

_Little did they know that Felix and Jenna were listening to their whole conversation. _

_Felix was relieved, "I'm so glad to have such great friends with me." _

"_Yeah. They even support us in this situation. I don't think we can find friends like this anywhere else." Jenna smiled._

_They stood silent for a moment, breathing in the fresh air. _

_Felix broke the silence, "Jenna, why don't we go somewhere else where nobody know us and live together?" _

"_Felix…" Jenna whispered with a smile. _

"_I can't fool myself, I… need you." continued Felix._

"_Me too… " answered Jenna. _

_There was another silence until Felix asked, "Are you… worried about our future?" _

_Jenna smiled sadly "…I'd be lying if I said no. We know that we need each other." _

_Jenna paused a little, "But no matter what happens… I'll always be with you." _

"_We can't get married." Felix said. _

_Jenna just smiled, "And we can't have children." _

_Felix continued, "There are many happy couples without children that live together. That will be enough." _

-End Flashback-

* * *

"Will you ever regret doing this, Jenna?" asked Felix. 

"No." Jenna smiled then put her head back on Felix's shoulder and closed her eyes.

* * *

-Flashback- 

_Everyone sat in circle. _

"_We've decided that we will live together." Felix announced to his friends._

"_Are you sure?" asked Isaac. _

_Jenna nodded, "We can't get married and we can't have children, but we still can live happily." _

_Mia smiled, "No matter what, don't forget us. Remember that we will always support you." _

"_**FRIENDS FOREVER!**" everyone cheered._

-End Flashback-

* * *

Felix and Jenna open their eyes and look at each other smiling. 

'_No matter what, I just want us to be together.'_ they thought.

While they're in each other arms they didn't notice that behind them was a group of friends who always support them.

"I'm glad for them." whispered Mia.

"They will finally be able to live together happily in peace." added Sheba.

"Now it's our turn to find happiness… " Isaac looked at Mia who smiled in return.

"I've found mine." Ivan said holding Sheba hand up.

"Let's go guys. We'll see them again soon." said Isaac.

They turn around and walked back to find their own happiness just like Felix and Jenna did.

* * *

How did it go? Is it good? Please Review. Tell me if it good or not :) 

**E/N (editor's note): I basically chopped up the paragraphs and tried to make it easier to understand. This is my first time doing this :D**


End file.
